magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy Item
A '''Legacy Item '''is a collective term for a certain type of rare objects in Magience. Their value is often in the high thousands of gold, because they provide incredibly overpowered stat gains, unique spell effects, or new abilities. The value often relies on what exactly the item does and the shape of the item itself; a weapon with Strength or Dexterity bonuses and a combat-related Ability attached, for example, could sell for anywhere from 50-200k gold, whereas a greatsword with a Wisdom-increasing enchantment would be worth only a few thousand. Legacy Items can be identified by anyone who can sense magic in one way or another since it's so powerful it can be sensed from a distance (it would be like a lighthouse in the middle of the night, kind of obvious), and can be any sort of innocuous object in any sort of location. More than once an adventurer has mistakenly sold a chalice or old ring for a handful of silver only to have it discovered later to be, much to their sorrow, a Legacy Item. It's rumored Legacy Items were created by the Ancients in the Golden Age of the Titan Dragons. They can be sold to anyone who has enough money, though your best bet at getting a decent price without getting shortchanged is the Riariti Historical Society. Legacy Weapons Legacy Weapons are rarely practical and they're little more than very expensive paperweights. Their design usually isn't intended for long-term use in combat, merely for use in emergencies if no other item is available. Legacy Weapons are a type that don't require their use as actual equipment to provide their enhancements. Instead, someone can hold theirs in a Pocket and still receive the benefits without having to resort to weilding a decorative hunk of metal. As long as it is in their possession, they will reap the rewards. Naturally, if someone absconds with the weapons the stats or abilities or whatever the weapon provided will be lost, redirecting instead to the new owner. Legacy Accessories Legacy Accessories are things like rings, circlets, necklaces or bracelets. They're often the most valuable of any Legacy Item because not only are they easy to use - by just wearing them - they can also be a sign of social status and wealth by proudly displaying that someone is the owner of such an expensive accessory without encumbering movement with the weight of a Legacy Weapon or Legacy Armor. The design of Legacy Accessories are often highly aesthetic, with even the most simple of them being beautiful works of art in addition to their incredible magical effects. Legacy Armor Much like Legacy Weapons, Legacy Armor are decorative pieces with very little practical value. They're often beautiful and ornately decorated like Legacy Accessories, meant to be worn and shown off. Their effects only work when they are worn, they can't be stashed in a Pocket like Legacy Weapons or certain types of Legacy Objects. Legacy Objects Legacy Objects are merely innocuous things that have been gifted with great enhancing ability like the other Legacy Items. Objects tend to need to be used in order to display their effect, like the Spring Chalice; it's a rare type of cup adventurer's can sometimes find that can produce a large amount of clear drinking water three times a day. Legacy Objects are the most common of the three types and the cheapest, since most don't really provide passive stats or abilities so much as active ones that have to be consciously used. Some of them can be quite silly, like a pen that continuously changes the color of its ink as it writes and gives a minor Dexterity boost so long as it's held in the owner's dominant hand. Category:FAQ